Ashley Tisdale
Ashley Michelle Tisdale is an American actress and singer. After appearing in several TV roles during the late 1990s and early 2000s, she became known to young audiences for playing Maddie Fitzpatrick on the Disney Channel sitcom The Suite Life of Zack & Cody, Sharpay Evans in the Disney Channel Original Movie High School Musical and its sequels and voicing Camille Leon on Kim Possible. She was mentioned in the Good Luck Charlie episode Scary Had a Little Lamb. She voiced Candace Flynn in Phineas and Ferb from 2007 to the show's finale in 2015. Tisdale was described by Business Wire in 2006 as "one of America's hottest young celebrities." Biography Early life Tisdale was born in West Deal, New Jersey. Her parents are Lisa Morris and Mike Tisdale, and her older sister is Jennifer, also an actress. She is of Jewish ancestry, and her maternal grandfather is Arnold Morris, the developer of Ginsu Knives; Tisdale is also related to businessman Ron Popeil. Tisdale was discovered by her current manager, Bill Perlman, at her hometown mall in Monmouth County when she was three, and subsequently sang at the White House when she was twelve years-old. Career Tisdale began acting in the late 1990s, appearing in episodes of several television series, including Smart Guy, 7th Heaven, Grounded for Life, Boston Public, Strong Medicine, Charmed and Beverly Hills, 90210. She had a minor role in the 2001 film Donnie Darko and recurring roles on the sitcoms The Hughleys and Still Standing. Tisdale auditioned for both Maddie Fitzpatrick and London Tipton on The Suite Life of Zack and Cody and was cast as Fitzpatrick, which required her to cut off 7 inches of her hair and dye her brown hair blonde. After she dyed her hair it started to break and she needed hair extensions. She was ultimately happy to receive the role because she wanted to portray a character that she felt was more like herself. As The Suite Life of Zack and Cody gained in popularity, Tisdale became a featured performer on the Disney Channel, appearing in several promotions, specials, and ads for the network. She was also cast in Disney's television film High School Musical, which became a major success for the channel after its premiere on January 20, 2006. The role required Tisdale to perform several songs including, "What I've Been Looking For", "Bop to the Top" and "We're All in This Together". All three managed to chart on the Billboard Hot 100. Tisdale has also recorded versions of the songs "Some Day My Prince Will Come" (from DisneyMania 4 CD) and "Kiss the Girl" (for the DVD special edition release of The Little Mermaid) for Disney. In addition, she is part of the current Disney Channel Circle of Stars, and has sung a version of "A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes" with the other members of the circle. Tisdale appeared in the Disney Channel Games, which began airing in June of 2006; she was a member and captain of the Green Team, alongside Lucas Grabeel, Miley Cyrus, Emily Osment, Mitchel Musso and Kyle Massey. More recently, in July of 2006, Tisdale signed a deal with Staples, Inc. to appear in the promotional campaign for the company's "Geared 4 School" sweepstakes during the fall of 2006. Tisdale's first solo album, distributed by Warner Bros. Records, is scheduled for release in January of 2007, with a single to be released in October 2006. Tisdale has said that she would like her album to appeal to an older audience, and that it will contain "edgy pop tracks." She also produced Cloud 9. Personal life Ashley Tisdale said to Blender maganize that she had dated co-star Zac Efron. Also dated back up dancer Jared Murillo. She was later voted #10 in Maxim's 2008 Hot 100 list. She has one niece, Mikayla Anne McChessnie. Disney Roles Discography Singles Songs Soundtracks TV shows and guest appearances Disney Roles Maddie Fitzpatrick (7).jpg|'Maddie Fitzpatrick' The Suite Life of Zack and Cody Sharpay-evans.jpg|'Sharpay Evans' High School Musical franchise Camille Leon Close Up.jpg|'Camille Leon' Kim Possible Candace Render.png|'Candace Flynn' Phineas and Ferb Trivia *Ashley Tisdale was originally considered for a role in 2006's FD3. External Links *The Official Ashley Tisdale Home Page *The Official Ashley Tisdale Youtube Page *The Official Ashley Tisdale Google Plus Page *The Official Ashley Tisdale Twitter References es:Ashley Tisdale Category:People Category:Disney Channel Actors and Actresses Category:Voice actors Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:1980s births Category:Females Category:Kim Possible Category:The Suite Life Category:American actor-singers Category:A Bug's Life Category:Actresses Category:High School Musical Category:American film actors Category:American television actors Category:People from New Jersey Category:Hannah Montana Category:Fish Hooks Category:American actors Category:American voice actresses Category:American actresses Category:American singers Category:Sharpay's Fabulous Adventure Category:Cloud 9 Category:Good Luck Charlie